


Play Hearts, Kid

by dahdeemohn



Series: When Worlds Collide [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/pseuds/dahdeemohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the WWE's tour schedule, Sami finally gets a few extra days to spend at home; as the WWE Heavyweight Champion and a good friend, Dean takes it upon himself to personally see to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On the plane ride departing from Boston, Dean had informed Sami that there would not only be a triple threat title match between the both of them and Kevin in Jacksonville, but also that it would be the first match of the evening. Sami stared in disbelief as everything was broken down for him, that Dean would be going back to Orlando in the same evening, some two hours away, to fight Seth. 

“Dean,” Sami laughed. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Nah, I gotta defend the title. Gotta show everyone that it wasn’t a fluke. That I can carry this company. I’ll fight 10 matches in a row AN’ Big Foot, watch me not give a fuck.” Dean enthusiastically carried on, his left leg shaking as he chattered away.

“Wait, what if I win? Does that mean I’ll have to rush to Orlando as the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion?” Sami grinned at the prospect.

“Hell yes, my man. Go have some champion sex with your boy an’ everything.” Dean grinned back, and Sami felt his face flush. “Just remember, Owens is gonna be a part of this, too. He’s not letting you get this, we both know that.”

“Well, as long as we both don’t let him get it, either.” 

“He won’t.” Dean stated with such conviction that Sami could only nod in agreement. 

“So...why me?” 

“Huh?”

“This is a really big opportunity. Why am I a part of it? I get Kevin, he’s a former Intercontinental Champion; I lack those kinds of credentials, though.”

“‘Cause I wanted you in the match.” Dean shrugged.

“Wait, you requested that I be a part of it?”

“Of course I did. You’d make a much better champ than Owens or Rollins. I’d rather lose to you than to one of those creeps.”

“Oh.” Sami took a moment to process the sentiment, touched by Dean’s sincerity. “Thanks, Dean. That means a l-”

“And I wanna see Owen get really upset about having to prioritize. You know that’s my favorite thing.”

“Right.” Sami flatly responded, then leaned his seat back and closed his eyes. “By the way, I really appreciate you being cool about this.”

“What, going to Orlando tonight?”

“Yeah. I know it’s out of the way and all, and it’s a lot for me to have even asked.”

“It’s fine. I get what this means for you, especially after he was away for like a month.” Dean waved dismissively.

“It was just a little over a week. And you could’ve spent the night in Jacksonville, I wouldn’t have been offended.”

“It felt like it was a month with the way that you were whining.‘Sides, I’d rather bunker down with you an’ Bálor than a hotel in fuckin’ Jacksonville. No risk of bed bugs with you two. Either way, you offered to drive, so I’m good with whatever.” Dean drummed his fingers on the armrest, his expression thoughtful. “It’s OK that I tag along, right?”

“Absolutely. C’mon man, you know that you’re always welcome.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to interrupt nothin’...”

“You won’t be.” Sami stated. “That’s why doors were invented, though.”

“Gross.” Dean made a face as Sami laughed and punched him in the arm.


	2. Chapter 2

“Night!” Sami called out before Dean shut the guest room door behind him, then turned his attention back to Finn and dropped his voice a level. “Don’t get why he does that here, usually he’s up so late when we’re at a hotel.”

“Maybe it’s the humidity?” Finn offered, his arms around Sami’s waist.

“Yeah, but-”

“And you just got off a plane not 30 minutes ago.” A kiss was placed on Sami’s brow. “You tend to be tired after flights, too, y’know.”

“No I’m not!” Sami’s brow was kissed again when it furrowed.

“You’re not?” Finn gasped. “But you’re always so eager to crawl into bed when you get home!”

“I miss being in my bed? Our bed.” Sami pursed his lips. “Because I miss you? Is that so weird?”

“Sami, love, I’ll be perfectly honest I’m making an effort at the world’s worst seduction attempt right now.” Finn giggled as his hands slid under Sami’s shirt, and Sami shuddered under their heated touch. “But I’m far too wound up to be subtle any longer, and I’ve missed you terribly. Would you be up to taking me to bed?”

“Fuck yeah,” Sami shakily breathed out before Finn could even finish the words, kissing the smile right off of him.

* * *

“Want me to drive?” Dean asked after good-byes with Finn, and Sami scratched at the side of his beard.

“Well I mean, we’re here because of me.” Sami shrugged. “And you’ve got two matches tonight, so it really wouldn’t be right-”

“Lemme drive, Zayn.” The keys were swiped from out of Sami’s hand. “I hate being a passenger. Plus, you had a long night.”

“Shit, sorry.” In an instant, surface of Sami’s face felt hot enough to fry an egg.

“Nah, don’t be.” They climbed into their respective sides of the rental car, and Dean adjusted the rearview mirror with the ghost of a grin at his mouth. “Might wanna uh...go see makeup about your neck, though.”

“Oh, fuck me!” Sami exclaimed, hastily pulling down the passenger side mirror to take a look and frowned at the small dark marks and indents that were visible above his collar.

“Think your boy already took care of that one,” snorted Dean, and Sami turned only to glare daggers at him. Thankfully, the two hour car ride was _mostly_ devoid of innuendos, so Sami exchanged that courtesy by not asking how Dean was holding up, a difficult task when anxious tics made themselves known from over in the driver’s side seat. They avoided talking about work and instead talked about stuff like mountain biking and a time that they could all meet up in Nevada with only the minimal amount of suggestions that he and Finn should move out of Florida.

“Don’t think Finn would like Vegas much,” Sami shrugged and could see Dean nod.

“It’s not all lights ‘n sounds,” offered Dean. “The desert’s pretty cool; it’s where I spend most’a my time when I’m home.”

“Well, we said we’d wait until December to talk about things like that.”

“Why December?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“That’s-” Sami paused and looked down at his hands in his lap. “That’ll be our one year anniversary.”

"Holy shit," Dean breathed out and Sami felt his face start to heat up again. "I thought you two've been together for _years_ by now. You two ain't married yet?!"

"No, not yet," chuckled Sami, readjusting the brim of his hat so that it covered his eyes. 

“Real shame that you’re so close an’ so far away right now, huh?” Dean switched gears as he was prone to doing, his tone sympathetic, and Sami glanced over at him.

“I mean, it’s...y’know, it’s fine! I mean, OK so today’s sorta null because I won’t be home until like 1, but we’ll have most of Monday and Tuesday together, so that’s pretty exciting.” And it was! Sure, it would have been nice to be able to take off after the match, but it was customary to hang around until the show was over, just in case someone got hurt or an extra hand was needed for whatever reason. Sami had just earned this huge opportunity for the title, and wasn’t about to jeopardize anything because he wanted to be home a few hours earlier that night. Still, Dean gave a noncommittal grunt, as though he didn’t buy it but didn’t want to argue, and Sami was grateful. 

They arrived at the Memorial Arena, and once Dean pulled into a parking spot he urged Sami to go on without him, claiming that he needed to make a phone call. In catering Sami sat with Enzo and Cass, who’d arrived earlier since they had the common sense to stay in Jacksonville the night before; Enzo shared a few choice words about scheduling the trio at this show and not in Orlando (hushed of course, just in case a McMahon was looming somewhere nearby). At some point Dean joined them with a plate that was stacked high, and repeated himself several times that one way or another, Kevin was getting pinned.

And true to his word, Kevin got pinned.

While Sami would have loved to have been the one to do it, Dean’s other assessment from earlier on the plane about Kevin not allowing for **that** to happen was also true. But there would be other chances, Sami reminded himself as he head towards the locker room and looked forward to a really long shower, only to have his arm yanked at before he could even get near the door. 

“What the-” he yelped out and felt himself dragged, then turned to face his assailant and found himself staring at the back of Dean’s sweat-soaked tank-top and mussed up hair.

“C’mon Zayn, we gotta go _now_!” Dean rasped out and pulled even harder down a maze of corridors until they approached a set of double doors with an illuminated EXIT sign above them. Forcefully they were pushed open so hard that they slammed against the walls behind them, and light from outside flooded in, causing Sami to shield his eyes. In the short amount of time it took his vision to adjust, he’d already been shoved into the back of an SUV.


End file.
